The present invention relates to controlling peripheral devices, and more particularly, to a method for wirelessly controlling at least one peripheral device through an intermediate electronic device.
Wireless entertainment and mobile communications technologies have become more and more important in daily life. Wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) and Bluetooth techniques are commonly applied in both mobile and household environments. When a user connects an electronic device, such as a smart phone, tablet, or laptop computer, to peripheral devices through a network, it is preferable to make the peripheral devices instantly enter a predetermined mode designated/set by the user based on interest or habits. In order to achieve the desired effect, settings of the peripheral devices must be manually adjusted after the connection between the mobile device and a peripheral device is constructed. More particularly, if more than one peripheral device needs to be adjusted, the manual adjustment becomes inconvenient for the users to do individually, even if the users can wirelessly adjust the peripheral devices by manually operating their mobile devices. The user experience will be lowered due to these cumbersome operations.
Therefore, there is a need for a novel method and electronic device for controlling peripheral devices.